Mario meets Goku
by Prince-Riley
Summary: Two heroes from different worlds collide...


**Mario meets Goku**

It was another ordinary day in the mushroom kingdom. Mario was outside, talking a little stroll around the park while drinking a pepsi. He deserved to have some peace and quiet after defeating Bowser and saving the princess countless amounts of times.

"Ah, this is nice" said Mario "Wonder how Luigis doing with Yoshi. They did want to go on some kind of adventure after all..."

"But seriously, Bowser better stop kidnapping the princess often. Its getting real exhausting to do and she is annoying anyway" He did deserve some time off from saving the entire kingdom from the hands of Bowser, for countless years now.

Mario then sat down on a nearby bench and continued drinking his pepsi, until something from the sky took him out of his trance.

"What is that?" said Mario

It looked like a comet at first, but taking a closer look showed that it was not a comet, but some kind of dome spaceship. It later started to come down and crashed near the mountains.

"Holy hell. I have to check this out, see if anyone's alive" said Mario. He then started running towards where the ship crashed.

Sooner or later, Mario reached where the crash site was, which took some time, but he made it. He saw that the dome ship looked nothing like it did in this world, and it read "Capsule Corp" across it.

"What is it? It looks nothing out of our kingdom..." Mario wondered, until it began opening by the hatch. Mario then moved back to a wall, so he could take cover and be able to defend himself.

As soon as the door opened, a figure stepped out. It was well different then anyone living in the mushroom kingdom, and Mario was as sure curious to find out...

He looked rather tall to be considered an inhabitant in this world. He also had spikey back hair and was wearing a orange-blue training outfit, which had a kanji on it. Because of his appearance and tall figure, he was guessed by Mario to be a strong fighter.

Eventually, Goku exited the ship completely and looked around. It was pretty unusual where he landed, as he saw giant mushrooms and many green mountains. This was not like anything he had seen before.

"What is this place? I was doing training when it automatically set a course here and landed. I need to check it out" said Goku, until he sensed a presence and turned his head to where it was coming from.

"Odd, that's a pretty strong ki, need to see who it is" Goku then started to fly towards where Mario was hiding, startling him completely.

"Why is he coming over here? Does he know where I am?!" thought Mario as he started to panic. Eventually Goku went over and saw who was hiding behind the wall, which was Mario. They both traded glances, and looked suspicious.

"Who are you?" said Goku. "You don't look like anyone that I have seen before"

"I'ma Mario! Your friendly Italian plumber and saviour of the mushroom kingdom!" shouted Mario, who was still in defence. "Are you friend of foe?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm really friendly" said Goku with a smile. "My names Goku, and I am a hero myself actually"

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. I come from an alien race called the Saiyans, who were evil, but I have a pure heart. I had unimaginable strength, so I used it, trained and ended up saving the universe countless of times"

"Oh, guess I dont have to worry about you then. I already said it, but Its'a me, Mario! I saved this kingdom from Bowser many times, even though its getting annoying now."

"Its kinda annoying for me as well. So, I guess that makes two of us"

After having a little conversation, Goku decided to get serious. He turned to Mario with a focused look on his face, and Mario got confused.

"You mind if we have a little sparring session?" said Goku

"What do you mean?" said Mario

"I noticed your power level, and you seem pretty strong. Its kind of like someone of the type that could go up agaist me in a fight"

"Really? I'm just Mario, a normal plumber and this kingdoms hero. Surprised to hear someone call me strong"

"You might not think it, but its true. Anyway, you wanna go at it or not?"

"Well, okay then. Let's a go!"

After moving away from the spaceship to someplace where nobody could get hurt, Mario and Goku exchanged glances, shook hands and went into battle position. Then, they started their duel off.

Mario lunged at Goku, who managed to counter him and send him back a few feet. A few punches and forearms then followed as the two clashed around the place. Taking to the air, they exchanged blows and eventually sent each other back down to the ground, where they continued to trade punches and kicks.

Goku then launched a few Ki blasts at Mario, who managed to avoid most of them, but got hit by the last one, which sent him flying. Goku threw some punches at him, but Mario suddenly countered them and gave him a few of his own. They then stopped briefly.

"You're good" said Goku "Did not think I had to bring out all in me in a sparring session. I'm impressed"

"Really?" said Mario "Well, thank you, but just' a wait until you see this!"

Mario eyed an item box not too far from him. He then leaped over to it, and opened it. He then got the fire flower that emerged and transformed into fire Mario.

"Let's see how you can manage against this!"

Mario then proceeded to shoot many fireballs at Goku, who managed to dodge most of them, but got hit by the last few. Mario then rushed over and delivered a hard kick, sending him flying. He managed to break it, only to see Mario charging up a giant fireball.

"TAKE THIS! MEGA FIREBALL ATTACK!"

And with that, Mario threw the fireball at Goku, which managed to hit him. Mario looked up at the smoke for a while, only to see that when it cleared, Goku was undamaged, save for his clothing.

"That was a pretty interesting technique, considering you had to power up in order to use it" said Goku "But now, prepare to witness a form of my own!"

Goku then clenched his fists and started to scream loudly. A few moments later, the ground started to shake and electricity began forming around Goku. This startled Mario, who was trying to stay on his feet. Then, there was a huge flash of light, and Mario then looked to see Goku, who was well different.

His hair was now blonde, and he had a golden aura around him. He was also more muscular and looked even stronger then before.

"What on earth is that supposed to be?" said Mario

"This is a super saiyan" replied Goku "I achieved it a while back, the thing is though, you need a pure heart. That damned Frieza caused me to unleash this form by doing something terrible to me. I had trouble controlled myself, but eventually I managed to get the hang of it."

"That's interesting, feels like a power-up from the item boxes"

"Just one more thing to mention, I have friends who have achieved the Super Saiyan form as well. Now, are you ready to continue?"

"Bring it on"

"You got it!"

Goku suddenly disappeared. Mario looked around to see where he went, but he was then greeted with Goku appearing right in front of him, and delivering a punch straight to his face. This sent Mario flying, and Goku then delivered a few kicks to him, and then sent him back down to the ground, where Mario went crashing. He emerged, coughing up some blood in the process.

"Damn, he is strong" muttered Mario "How will this end?"

Suddenly, he heard Goku and looked up, to see him looking down on him and putting his palms together. He could see a blue energy ball forming between them.

"Here's a little technique of my own!" shouted Goku "KAME...HAME..."

With that, the energy beam slowly began to get bigger and bigger as Goku charged energy into his attack. He kept chanting as the ball went increasingly larger until it reached its limit. Mario was looking towards it in concern. Maybe this could this be the end of him and all that he accomplished for his kingdom? Not likely.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku threw his arms forward and a huge energy beam emerged, firing straight down towards Mario, as it was locked on towards his target and trying to eliminate him. Mario kept looking at it as it grew larger in his sight, until he decided to take immediate action to keep his life.

"I cannot let this stop me! MEGA FIREBALL ATTACK!"

Mario quickly charged up another giant fireball and threw it with such force at Goku's Kamehameha wave. They met and then collided, which sent a huge shockwave of force around the area, and knocking back trees along with some of the ground giving way around them.

Mario and Goku's attacks continued to battle out, see who would emerge victorious in this fight. As they continued to duel, they eventually put all their energy into their attacks to end all of this.

"FIREBALL MAXIMUM!"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

And with that, more energy was being applied until their attacks could not take much more and a breaking point was reached. The energy combustion gave way in a massive explosion that sent them both flying. When it was all over, Mario and Goku were both lying on the ground, battered and bruised. They had no energy left and their forms had left them.

"S-so, you wanna call this a draw?" laughed Goku.

"Indeed" whimpered Mario "I've had e-enough for one day"

And they both looked up into the sky, which was a midnight blue colour, since it was nearly the evening now...

"And that is basically what happened" chuckled Mario

He was now sitting down at home eating and drinking coffee with his brother Luigi, who were also joined by their friends and even Bowser. Sonic and his crew were here as well, along with Goku, who had bought Vegeta with him as well.

"That all happened?" said Luigi "I'ma surprised you are even safe from all that"

"That's true" said Sonic "It sounds cool by your experience, but you could have been seriously hurt"

"I don't care anyway" groaned Bowser "Its all the same as him coming to defeat me to rescue that damned princess who I am sick of!"

"Don't worry guys, I'm totally fine, and Bowser, I might have fought you countless times already, but this fight was...different"

"Well, thats what you say" said Goku "It was really fun! One of the best I have done, we should go at it again someday!"

"Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta "You mean to tell me that you faced this clown in a fight, and it came to a bloody draw?!"

"Relax, Vegeta, he might not look like it, but he's actually pretty strong and has saved this kingdom for that dinosaur many times"

"What the hell did you just call me!?"

"Eep! Nothing, nothing at all!"

"You better prepare Kakarot, because they next time we duel, we are going all out! It will be just us two, not any of these stupid lowlifes!"

"Okay, okay I get it"

As Goku and Vegeta continued to talk and fight, the others just watched them in disbelief and confusion.

"Are they always like this?" said Sonic

"Mhmm" replied Mario "Its true, must of had one heck of a history together"

"I'm rather intrigued, but he could mind not calling us lowlifes, you know. I mean, we're capable of doing our own things as well"

"Yeah, I know, but thats that. Anyway, time to just chill out here a look for another adventure someday!"

They all resumed having their snacks and coffee, while some of them just commented on how the day went, and a pretty special one for Mario and Goku too.

Thus ends another day in the Mushroom Kingdom...


End file.
